Sign to me?
by Rosemarie Alanna Ann Belikov
Summary: Dimitri is just out of college, when he was younger he took sign-language classes, he never thought he would need them until he was older, and he definatly didn't think he would need them when he met the love of his life.
1. Chapter 1

**DPOV**

**Prologue:**

I never thought that the lessons would come into use. Not until I turned twenty-two. When I was ten years old my mother asked me if I would like to take sign-language classes with her and my sister, Sonya, and learn how to sign. I decided to do it, not for any real reasons, just to learn. It was something that took up the space of my free time. As time went on I decided that signing would probably be a good thing for my future career and when it comes to other people who do sign, who need to sign. I picked signing very quickly; I'm very fluent with it now. As I got older, I never had a real use to sign; I never had a reason too, until I met my best friend, Ivan. His older sister is deaf, and only uses sign language to talk to with people. So, because of this, I am now able to sign more when I am with them. But that is the only time I'm able too, I've never had another reason. That was, until I finished college.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rose signing: _Italic _**

**Dimitri signing: Bold**

It's been a few months since I graduated college. It's so strange being out of school, no longer having school almost everyday. As I walk down the street I'm texting my best friend, Ivan, about that job he managed to get me. I probably should be paying more attention as to where I'm walking, but it's not my biggest concern.

**Ivan, when do I have to start on Monday?** I text him. I close my phone and as I'm beginning to put it into my jeans pocket, I hit someone. I'm knocked backwards, but not onto the ground. I look downwards and see a girl, not much older then my youngest sister, on the ground, picking things up from the ground that fell out of her purse. Crap. I get down onto my knees and begin to help her pick up her things.

"I'm so sorry; I should have been paying more attention." I look up at her and see her still staring down at the ground, with her things. I help her finish up and then grab her purse for her. I stand up from my knees and she does the same thing. I give her a smile and hand her the purse. She gives me a small smile.

She's really pretty. Dark long locks, lightly tanned skin, beautiful brown eyes, and a miraculous body….

"I'm so sorry about running into you; I should have been paying more attention."

She watches me for a few moments and then looks past me. She gives me a small smile and then mouths, "it's ok," before walking past me. I look behind me and see her walking down the sidewalk again. I think about going after her, but then my phone goes off. I take it back out and read the text.

**Seven a.m. **He texts back to me. I look back up and see her still walking, not very far from me.

**Ok, I'll be there. **

I close my cell phone and begin to walk after her. I'm walking behind her for a moment, and then tell her hello. She doesn't turn around, she just keeps walking. I try twice more and then give-up when she doesn't turn around.

Damn, she could have at least turned around to see who it was, give me some sort of sign that she notices me. I roll my eyes and begin to walk back to my apartment.

**Monday afternoon**

Work was alright, it wasn't perfect because it isn't my dream job, but it was ok. I graduated from NYU with English degrees. I'm going to be a writer, that's the plan anyway. But, in the meantime, I need a way to pay the bills. My cell phone begins to go off and I answer it as I write on a keyboard.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hey Dimka, it's your sister."

"Which one?" I ask her.

"Sonya."

"Oh, hi."

"Hi, so I was thinking you could come over tomorrow to help me with moving."

"What time?" I ask her.

"Mm, around three, I would say."

"Alright, how are you doing with getting ready for school?" Sonya came here to New York to go to college, it is a few months away, but I want her to be prepared, I want to help if she needs it. Her apartment isn't that far away from mine. "Do you have a roommate yet?"

"Yeah, I have a friend I met at camp last summer and I remembered that she's going to NYU, too, so I asked if she wanted to share a place with me, she does, she should be arriving at the apartment with her things around four."

"Ok…"

"Where are you right now?" She asks me.

"Work,"

"Ivan got you that job?"

"Yeah,"

"Aren't you just working on filing, crap like that?"

"Yes, but it's not a full-time job, so I can write afterwards."

"That's a good thing, so three tomorrow?"

"I'll be there."

"Ok, bye Dimka."

"Bye Sonya." I hang up my cell phone and then continue to finish the files I need done before I get home.

After work Ivan and I leave work and head out to his place.

"Thanks for getting me this job," I tell him as we drive.

"Course, I still don't see why you won't move in with me though, I still don't see why you won't move in with me though, you won't need to pay rent."

"I'm not moving in with you because I don't want to live off you, and I'm also not moving in with you because you and your wife are still in the honeymoon stage, so you fuck all the damn time."

Ivan and his wife, Annie, got married only two months ago. They were together for around five years before he purposed, but they were already halfway done with the wedding planning by then. They knew they were going to end up together, and they did.

"Well yeah, but this way you could write all day." He tells me. I shake my head.

"No, thanks for the offer, but no."

"Fine," he says with a sigh. "But, if you ever want to quit, and can't get another job, you can live with us."

"Thank you, Ivan."

"Anything for you, man."

Ivan and I have been friends since we were seventeen. He moved to Russia, which is where I used to live before coming here to America, and transferred to my school. We met in English class, and have been friends ever since then. He and Annie have been together since senior year, the end of senior year. Annie and I were just acquaintances when Ivan moved here, but after they started to date we became closer, she's a good friend of mine now. Annie and Ivan originally met when he and his sister took a class which only had people who are deaf, Annie is partially deaf. I guess that was another reason for me to use my signing skills, maybe that's why we're closer now then we were because I didn't know she was partially deaf. Annie is very different then Ivan, not so out going, doesn't like working, and for some reason she's always trying to set me up with people.

"Dimitri,"

"What?" I ask him.

"Annie has a girl at the apartment for you."

_Fuck…. _

"Let me out of the car."

"What? No."

"Ivan, let me out of the fucking car, I'm not in the mood to be set up tonight."

"Come on, Dimitri, I think you'd like her."

"I won't, I have never once liked any girls she's set me up with."

"Dimitri, please, just do it, for Annie."

"It's always for Annie."

"Please!"

"Oh my God… fine! Does she sign?"

"She signs, but she's not deaf, her mother taught her when she was younger."

"Ok… why do you do this to me?"

"Because I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Annie's signing: **underlined

**Ivan's signing:** **Bold and underlined **

**Everyone else's signing: **_Italic and underlined_

**"I hate you."** I sign to Annie after the girl she brought home for me tonight. She rolls her eyes.

"You don't hate me." She signs back as she sits down in the love seat next to Ivan. He wraps his arm around her shoulders.

**"Annie, please, for Christ sake, please stop setting me up with people, I'll find someone when I want to find someone." **

Annie yawns and leans into Ivan. She closes her eyes and shrugs. I lean farther back in my chair and roll my eyes as I shake my head.

**"Please get her to stop," **I sign to Ivan. He shakes his head and then removes his arms from Annie's shoulders.

**"I can't, I enjoy getting laid."** I roll my eyes and shake my head again.

"Ok, I'm going, tell Annie I love her and I'll see her later."

"Will do."

"Bye Ivan,"

"Bye Dimitri, see you at work."

I leave the apartment and head back home to my apartment. That night I write, the next days morning I write. Bye the time I get to sleep I only have a few hours until I need to get up. When I wake I'm tired, but I deal with it. After getting ready for work I head out, and then have a boring day at work. After work I head back to my apartment, change, and get something's I'll need to help my sister move. Her things are already packed, and at her place, but she needs help taking things up to her apartment. There was a lot of traffic today so it took a little bit longer to get to her place. The truck that has her stuff is outside the apartment complex. I lock up my car and then head up to her apartment on the third floor.

"Hey Dimitri," Sonya says as she lets me in.

"Hey,"

"My roommate should be getting here in a few minutes. I want to wait for her to get here before we begin anything, ok?"

"That's fine."

My sister and I sit down on the ground and she begins to show me where she wants everything placed, depending on where her roommate's things are going to be. A few minutes after we finish talking about where she wants her things there is a knock at the door. Sonya gets up from the ground and walks over to the door.

_"Hey,"_ my sister says while signing it out. I rise up from my place on the ground and try to look at who it is. "Come on is,"

Sonya steps backwards and the person steps inside with a few of her bags. She sets them down at the ground and looks towards her.

_"Hey Sonya, how have you been?" _

_"I'm good, you?"_

_"I'm great, ready to be done with moving."_

_"Totally, this is my brother."_

Both my sister and the girl turn towards me. Holy shit, it's the girl I knocked into when I was walking the day before. If Sonya is signing to her, she must be deaf... no wonder she never looked around, that also explains why she didn't speak to me when I apologized. The girl gives me a smile.

_"Hi," _she signs.

**"Hi," **I sign back. **"Did you understand anything I said the day before, when I bumped into you?"**

"What happened?" Sonya asks me.

_"No, I'm sorry, I'm not good at reading peoples lips."_

**"Well, what I said is that I'm sorry for bumping into you and I should have been paying more attention as to what was going on around me."**

_"Yeah, you should have been. What were you doing anyway?"_

**"I was texting my friend about the job he got me." **

"You got the job?" Sonya asks. I nod towards her. "That's great Dimitri. _Well, I guess we should get started._"

Both Rose and I agree then leave the apartment and get started.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

Rose and I sit in the living room on the couch as we wait for Sonya to get back with the pizza we ordered. We finished up faster then we expected so we had sometime to burn before I head back to my place.

**"So Rose, why are you going to NYU?" **I ask her.

_"I'm going to NYU because they have a really good program in_ journalism."

**"You want to be a journalist?" **

_"Yes, I have wanted to be one since I was a little girl. What did you go to NYU for? What did you want to be, what are you doing?"_

**"I went to get my degree in English, I'm a writer, but since I haven't gotten anything published, I can't support myself with my writing yet, so I'm working with my friend at a job he managed to get me."**

_"That was nice of him," _

**"Yeah, it was." **

_"So, Sonya hasn't told me the story of why the two of you learned to sign. Would you mind telling me?" _**She asks. **

**"No problem, my sister wanted to take it because she was going to be taking a class where the teacher was deaf, so she wanted to learn how to sign, I, well, my mother asked if I would like to tag along and learn, and I said yes. I never needed to use it until I met Ivan, his sister is deaf, and his wife is partially deaf." **

_"Wow, when was that?"_

**"When did I learn? When I was ten years old. You?"**

_"I don't remember my age, but I was young, very young. I've been deaf almost all my_ life."

**"Oh, I'm sorry."**

_"It alright, I don't know what life was before this so I can't really mourn, but I do get jealous or frustrated at times. Being deaf is just a part of who I am." _

My sister walks into the apartment with two large pizza boxes. I get up and help her. For the next ten, maybe fifteen minutes the girls sit on the couch while I sit on the floor, we watch TV with subtitles, and eat our pizza.

_"Don't you have to get home soon, Dimitri, you're still working on your novel, right?"_ Sonya asks.

**"Yes, I am, and I should be getting home soon." **I rise from the ground and grab my coat. Rose watches me as I put it on. **"I'll see you both later, Sonya if you need any help with anything else, call me. The same for you Rose, it was great to meet you." **

_"It was great to meet you, too, Dimitri. Good night." _

**"Good night,"**

"Bye Dimitri, love you." Sonya says as I walk to the apartment door.

"Love you, too." I say as I exit. I had a great night. As I leave the building my phone goes off. It's Ivan. "Hello?"

"Hey man, I just wanted to tell you that Annie and I are planning on going to Russia for a few weeks, for our anniversary, and we wanted to invite you, and a guest of yours if you would like, but if you don't have anyone, Annie will bring a girl for you."

"Thanks Ivan, I could use some time off, and more time to write. I'm so close to being done with my novel."

"Good for you, man, so do you think there would be anyone you would want to take with us?" Ivan asks as I get to my cars door. I get inside and look up at the apartment building. I smile when I remember Rose's laugh, the way she smiled.

"Yeah, I do actually, well, maybe."

"Who?"

"Well, we just met, sort of. When is the trip?"

"Two weeks from today."

"Ok, I think by then I might have someone to bring, maybe, if I play my cards right, a girlfriend."


	4. Chapter 4

_Fuck you_, I think as I sit in my small cubicle in the office. One of my co-workers, a total douche-bag, has been trying to get under my skin all day. It's working, but I'm not going to show him that he is. I stare at the clock on my computer and smile. Work is over, finally. I stand up from my seat and grab my bag before heading out of the building, Ivan next to me. It's been a few days since I helped the girls with their things. I'm planning on going back over tonight to help set some things up for them, like frames for beds, things like that.

"I can't wait to be done with this fucking job." I say as we get into the car. Ivan shrugs. "How can you like that damn job?"

"I don't really, but I'm still working for my degree, Dimitri, you know that and if I don't work Annie and I can't start to plan on having a baby in the next year or two."

"You two are planning on having a baby?" I ask him with a smile. He nods.

"Yes, we're planning on having a kid together."

"Congrats man,"

"So, who do you want to ask to Russia with us?" He asks me.

"My sister's roommate, she's really cool."

"Yeah, when did you meet her?"

"When I was helping Sonya and her move their things. We got to know each other a lot more when my sister left to get pizza."

"What's she like? What does she look like?"

"Tall, lightly tanned, dark haired, brown eyed... beautiful, she's funny, not like anyone I've ever met. Oh and she's deaf."

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm."

"What's our thing with deaf girls, man?" Ivan asks; nudging me. I smile and shrug.

"No idea, Ivan... all I know is that I really like this girl... _really _like her."

**Later that night, at Rose's and Sonya's apartment**

_"Thank you for helping Dimitri."_ Rose signs to me as she sits near the opposite wall, eating a bag of popcorn. I smile at her.

**"No problem, Rose. I'm glad to help."**

_I'll help you with anything, _I think as I look at her outfit. Short pajama bottoms and a see-through tank-top. She's wearing a black bra underneath. I don't know if she wore that on purpose, for me, because she's been flirting with me a lot since I've gotten here, or she just wanted to wear that because she wanted too. Sonya walks into the room and sits down besides Rose, taking a handful of popcorn.

_"Dimitri, do you think after finishing up Rose's bed-frame you could help me out with re-arranging some things in my bedroom?"_ My sister asks me.

_"Come on, Sonya, we can do that on our own. Dimitri has been helping us with stuff for a few hours now, give him a break." _

_"It's not like he hasn't done this stuff before, he was the only boy in the family until Paul came around, he's used to doing this stuff."_

**"It's true, I am. And it's no problem, Sonya. Actually I am almost done with bed-frame, give me a minute more, would you?" **

Sonya nods.

_"Well, in that case, I'm going to go make Dimitri something to eat, would you like anything particular?" _

**"No, thank you for asking though."**

_"Course." _

Rose gets up from the ground and leaves her bedroom. She closes the door behind her. I go back to my work and am interrupted by my sister.

"She likes you." I look up at her.

"What?"

"Rose, she really likes you. You're all she could talk about these past few days, well, signed these few days, and there were other things we talked about, like how hot Damon from the Vampire Diaries is and if we could get a lap dance from a celeb, we would both choose him. But, mainly you."

"Really?" She rolls her eyes and nods.

"Do you like her?"

I watch my sister for a moment, unsure about what to tell her.

"I..." Rose walks back into the room and over to her popcorn, she gives us both a smile before leaving the room again.

"Oh my God, you do like her... Dimitri that's... bad."

"What why?"

"That's bad because if you start to date her, and then break up under bad circumstances, we might loose our friendship."

"That won't happen Sonya."

"You never know."

"Sonya, nothing will happen with yours and Rose's friendship. You'll always be friends, no matter what I do."

Fifteen minutes I'm moving furniture in Sonya's bedroom, while eating a grilled cheese that Rose made for me. Ten minutes after that I'm putting my coat on, ready to leave the apartment. I'm waiting for Sonya to come back in from the bathroom so that we can say goodbye before I head out. Rose walks over to me and smiles.

_"Thank you for helping us."_

**"Course, thank you for making me something to eat." **She nods and sits down on the living rooms couch. I sit down next to her. **"So Rose, I was thinking that maybe the two of us could go out sometime."**

_"Really?" _She asks an excited look on her face._ "I would love to do something with you. What were you thinking about doing?"_

**"Well, I haven't really thought that far into it, but I do know that I would love to do something with you sometime." **I take the notebook I always carry with me out of my coats pocket and then write down my cell and house phone number for her. **"Here, call me soon; I need to know when you're available."**

_"I've available most of the time, during the summer anyway, during the year I'll have a lot of classes, but you probably already know that." _I nod.

**"Just call me, text me, or we can video chat each other. Ok?" **

_"Ok, that sounds good, text or video chat it is. Calling wouldn't really work the best for me?" _

**"Have you ever spoken?" **I ask Rose. She nods once.

_"Yes, when I was younger, but I stopped, I hated taking speech therapy classes. No one understood what was going on with me, what I thought... I don't feel comfortable talking out loud anymore." _

Sonya comes back in and slips my number into her bra. I smile and stand up from the couch.

"Bye Sonya, see you later." The two of us hug and then break apart. **"Bye Rose." **I sign to her. Rose smiles and rises from the couch. She wraps her arms around me and I wrap mine around her. We hug for a moment and then break apart.

_"Bye," _she signs. I nod and then leave the apartment with a wave. I can't wait for her to... I take out my phone as it begins to vibrate. I smile and answer the video chat from Rose.

**"Hi," **I sign to her.

_"Hi, so I'm free tomorrow night, the night after that, I'm not free the next night, but the night after that I am... anything sound good for you?" _

**"All of those sound good to me, how about I pick you up at the apartment shortly after three the night after tomorrow?" **

_"Awesome. It's a date."_


	5. Chapter 5

**"Hi Rose,"** I sign a little while after three a clock as I stand outside her apartment. My sister is out looking for jobs so she isn't here to wonder about what Rose is doing, or where she's going.

_"Hi," _she signs back. "_How was work?"_

**"Work was good. How was school shopping? Sonya told me that the two of you were going to be doing that today."**

_"School shopping was pretty good. We got more school clothes then supplies though."_

I smile and slowly shake my head. "**May I take your hand?" **

_"You may_. Rose signs. _After you tell me what you have planned for us tonight." _Rose asks as she walks out of the apartment. The two of us begin to head to our first destination.

**"Ah yes, well, I hope you know how to ice skate, because the ice skating rink and Rockafeller Center just opened."**

_"Ice skating, I love it! Back in Montana, which is where I used to live, we had a good sized pond in the back of the house where me and my parents lived, and every winter it would freeze. It was awesome. All of my friends would come over and we would skate for hours."_

**"I love to ice skate as well, but I didn't do it much when I was younger because I was always in a bookstore or library." **She smiles.

_"I'm not one for reading, but that's mainly because certain books don't interest me and I can't get into them, but there is always that one book that can pull me in, and when that happens I can't put it down until it's finished."_

**"I am so close to finishing the novel I'm working on. Only a dozen or so pages left." **

_"That's great! What's it about?" _

**"The book is a spin-off of a classic Grimm's Brother Story. I'm really confident about it." **

_That's good, how long have you wanted to be a writer?" _

**"Since I was in middle school. That's when I started to think up really good story ideas, and thought people would like them, so I started to write them. Mostly shot stories at first and then they progressed to novels." **

_"That's amazing Dimitri, you're so passionate about it."_

**"How passionate are you about what you want to do, journalism. How did you get into it?" **

_"I first got into journalism when I was a teenager; I was forced to start working on the school paper after getting detention one to many times. I swore I would hate it, but I ended up falling in love with it. By senior year I was the editor-in-chief, and I stopped getting detention." _

The two of us stop walking as we stand outside of the Rockafeller Center. I look down at Rose and see her smiling. This was a great first date choice. **"What's your shoe size?" **

_"Nine," _

I smile down at Rose and take her hand. She grins and the two of us head inside.

**Ten minutes later**

Rose laughs as I land on my ass on the ice. I smile as I look up at her. Her laugh is so beautiful. Rose skates over to me and sticks out her hands. I take them and somehow she helps me up.

_I am so better then you! _

I laugh and wrap my arms around her waist; I pull her closer to me. Rose's smile grows a little bit bigger. For a few moments we stand there and then someone skates past us, skate knocking into Rose's, making her fall and taking me down with her. I move one of my hands onto the back of her neck so that I can keep her head from hitting the ice to hard.

**"Do you kiss on the first date?"** I ask her as I sit up on her body, straddling her. Rose smiles.

_"Maybe... but I defiantly don't do sex on the first date." _

**"Neither do I..." **

_"Would you help me up?" _

**"Of course." **

For another half an hour the two of us skate, I didn't know who the one who knocked us down looked like so I couldn't find him and tell him to apologize. So after we finished up I told Rose that we had another stop on this date. She didn't ask me what where we're going, and I didn't tell her. We didn't talk the whole walk because we were holding hands the entire time. Eventually Rose leaned into me and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. We get to my apartment and the two of us walk up to the fifth floor.

_"So, your apartment... I thought you were don't do sex on the first date."_

**"We're not here for sex." **I sign before opening the door. I take Roses hand again and the two of us go into the apartment. I lock the door back up and then lead Rose to the kitchen. I drop her hand and walk over to the fridge. I take out gallon of vanilla and chocolate ice cream and set it down onto the kitchens island. **"We're having ice cream. Well, making ice cream sundaes."**

_"Do you have chocolate sauce?"_

**"Who doesn't have chocolate sauce?" **

Rose giggles as the two of us sit on top of the kitchen island and eat our sundaes. _"I had braces all throughout middle school, and my first boyfriend and first kiss had them too, and when we kissed our braces got stuck together and we had to wait for my dad to find us when he got home two hours later. It was so embarrassing having to go into the hospital."_

**"That must have sucked. Right in the middle of my first kiss my sister decided she needed to talk to me and ruined it by walking into the room." **

_"Mines worse." _

**"Totally." **For a few minutes we eat our ice cream then I get her attention so that I can speak with her. **"Rose, can I ask you something about you being deaf?" **Rose sets down her spoon and nods. **"You don't have to answer this if you don't want to. How did you loose your hearing?" **

Rose watches me for a few moments. _"My mom got really sick when she was pregnant with me, really sick. And the doctor said that the only medicine that would help would be ototoxic drugs, which can make people deaf if they take it. They knew the chances of both my mother and me becoming deaf, but they also knew that if she didn't take it, she would pass, and so would I, most likely. So she took it, my mother became partially deaf in her right ear, which is taken care of with a heading-aid. It's like nothing ever happened to her, but I was born deaf." _

For a long moment I watch Rose and she looks back at me. **"I'm sorry that that happened to you. But I'm glad you're here today." **She smiles and runs a hand through her hair.

_"Dimitri, I'm down with kissing on the first date." _


	6. Chapter 6

Her lips taste like cherries. Our first kiss has turned into our first make-out session. Shortly after we started our first kiss I accidently pushed the bowls (luckily they were plastic) while getting closer to Rose, my hands grip her hair as we slowly lay back on the island, me on top of Rose. She hikes her leg up onto my hip and I grip her thigh with my hand, pushing it farther up. Rose pushes me away from her and then signs to me.

_"I don't do sex on the first date." _

**"Neither do I." **

**Three Hours Later **

Well, we had sex on the first date.

A little while after the two of us began making out we decided to take it into the bedroom so that we wouldn't hurt ourselves by falling off. So I got off the island and picked Rose up into my arms. I carried her into the bedroom and laid her down. Within ten minutes the two of us were naked and another ten minutes later the two of us were doing the deed.

It's now the next day and we're in the kitchen, Rose is sitting on a chair that I took out of my closet for her so that she wouldn't have to sit on the island again. I feel a tap on my shoulder as I am flipping a pancake and look back at Rose.

_Sonya's going to kill me when she finds out that we went out and ended up having sex. _

I put the pancake onto the small stack that I have made and then turn around. **"She isn't going to kill you, she'll kill me."**

_"What should I tell her? Tell her the truth, that I spent the night here, or tell her that I stayed at my friends place because it was too late to walk home or I couldn't hail a cab?"_

**"I don't know, it's your decision whether you want her to know or not. I can hide it if you want too."**

_"The only question is if you want us to be in a relationship or not."_

**"I defiantly want to be in a relationship with you. Do you want to be in a relationship with me?" **

_Yes, I really want to be in a relationship with you, I really like you, and after what happened last night... that was the best sex I've ever had. Well, you're only the second person I've ever had sex with and I only had sex twice with that guy." _

**"That was only your third time?" **Rose nods. Suddenly I hear a loud noise and realized that the stove is still on. I flip around and remove the pan from on top of the burner. I turn the stove off and then go to turn off the fire alarm. **"Sorry, I should have turned the stove off."**

_"Its fine, I didn't realize anything was wrong until you flipped around. Did you have work today?"_

**"No, I'm off today because I'm supposed to be helping Ivan and his wife, Annie in a few hours."**

_"Help with what?" _

**"I'm helping him and his wife pack up their apartment; they're going to be moving into a house soon. They just got it, literally just got it, they're planning on having a baby and are going to need more space."**

_"That seems fun. I think I'm going to text Sonya and tell her that I spent the night here, but I don't want to go home yet because I want her to get all of her anger out before she can get her hands on me."_

**"How about you come to Ivan's place with me? You can meet them."**

_"Really? I'm meeting the friends already?"_ She asks with a grin.

**"Why not? I told you that I've never slept with someone on the first date and I did with you. Also, I've liked you since I bumped into you, and I got to know you both nights I helped you and Sonya moving and unpacking, and then last night, I think in a way that counts as three dates. So what do you say?"**

_"I need to take shower, and get new clothes, I can't wear the ones I wore last night, and I need new underwear."_

**"Ok, go take a shower then, the bathroom is attached to my bedroom. It's the door to the left of my bed. Breakfast will be done when you get out."**

_"Ok, thank you."_ Rose kisses my cheek and then heads to the bathroom. I smile as she disappears into the hallway. I quickly finish up breakfast and then write a note for Rose just in case she gets out sooner then expected. I leave the apartment and head to her place. Hopefully my sister will be asleep.

When I get to my sisters apartment I use the key she gave me and go inside. I sneakily head to Rose's room and go to her dresser. I assume she won't mind me going through her drawers considering I've already seen her naked. I open up one of the drawers and see her pants and skirts. I go through it and pull out a pair or blue jeans. I toss them onto the bed and then open up another drawer. I take out a plain white T-shirt and then go into another drawer. This is her underwear drawer. I pull out a pair of plain black underwear and a bra. I go to close the drawer but then stop when I see a something purple and lacy. I drop the underwear and bra onto the bed and then pull it out. _Wow. _It's a sexy little one piece lacy see-through purple lingerie. I set it back into the drawer, collect the clothes I took out, and then leave the apartment. I'm surprised that my sister didn't wake up.

**RPOV**

Where the hell is Dimitri?

I walk back into the kitchen; a towel wrapped around my body and then go over to the plate of food Dimitri made me. I pick up a piece of paper next to the plate and read it.

_Rose, I went out to get you something to wear. I should be back before you get out of the shower, but just in case you aren't, I wanted you to know why I'm gone._

_-Dimitri_

I set down the note and wonder where the hell he's going to get clothes for me. I smile at the food he has prepared for me and begin to eat.

Dimitri is such a nice guy, and very good in bed. He makes me laugh, hard, and he doesn't care that I'm deaf, and he knows sign language, and he cares about how I'm feeling and is interested in the things I do. What else could I want in a guy? I feel a tap on my shoulder and flip around. Dimitri is standing behind me, holding some of my clothes, the clothes I had at my apartment.

_"Where did you get those?" _Dimitri sets down the clothes and turns back to me.

**"Your place, my sister wasn't up and I got you some clothes, I hope you don't mind. I didn't think you would care if I went through your underwear drawer because I've already seen you naked and was the one to undress you."**

_"I don't mind, thank you for the clothes."_ I say as I walk over to where he put my clothes. _"So, when do you want to head out for your friends place?"_

**"I was thinking in an hour or two, I need to take a shower after I eat so yeah, two hours."**

_"Great... Dimitri..."_

**"Yes?"**

_"I just want you to know that I really like you and I really want to date you, for a long time. Do you think that would be possible?"_ Dimitri smiles.

**"Absolutely."**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rose signing: _Italic _**

**Dimitri signing: Bold**

**Annie's signing: **underlined

**Ivan's signing:** **Bold and underlined **

**Everyone else's signing: **_Italic and underlined_

* * *

**DPOV**

"She is so sweet." I smile and nod as Annie and I prepare lunch in the kitchen. "I am so happy you met her Dimitri, you deserve someone who makes you happy. So last night was your first date?"

**"Yeah, it was our first date." **

"What did the two of you do?"

**"I took her to the Rockafeller ice skating rink and then we went back to my place to have ice cream sundaes."**

"Sweet." Annie turns around and begins to chop the green part off of the strawberries we'll be eating later. Ivan walks into the kitchen.

"Why was Rose over at your place this morning?" Ivan asks me, not bothering to sign for Annie, not that it matters since she isn't watching us.

"What?" I ask him.

"Why was Rose over at your apartment this morning? Rose was talking to me about how much she likes you and how sweet she thinks you are when she said that you made an awesome breakfast for her this morning. Did the two of you sleep together last night? I thought you didn't do that kind of thing."

"I normally don't, but... there's something about her..."

"There was something about Mary, too, but that doesn't mean you should sleep with her on the first date."

"That made no sense because Mary's and Ted's first date bombed, mine and Rose's first date was awesome." I say as I lean against the island.

"Maybe so, but you never sleep with girls on the first date, maybe the fourth or fifth, but not the first."

"Ivan, why are you questioning this so much? Why do you care?"

"I'm just... it's so unlike you."

"You sound disappointed." I say. Ivan looks behind me and I look around Annie is now turned around and setting the cleaned and cut strawberries.

"What are you two talking about?"

**"Rose." **I answer. **"Speaking of her I'm going to go check up on her."**

I leave the kitchen and head to the living room. Rose is lying down on her back, staring up at the ceiling. I walk over to her and lay down besides her. Rose looks towards me as I touch her thigh. She smiles.

_"Hey, you all left me."_

**"Sorry about that." **

_"I don't think Ivan likes me very much." _

**"Why do you think that?"**

_"It's just the way he acts around me. After I brought up the breakfast thing... I shouldn't have done that, right? I assumed you would have told him."_

**"I would have eventually,"**

_"I'm sorry if I fucked everything up." _

**"You didn't fuck anything up, Rose." **

_"You sure?" _

**"Positive." **

**The Next Day**

"What did you and Rose do when she spent the night? I can't believe she spent the night! I can't believe you let her spend the night!" My sister yells as we talk over the phone.

"I'm busy Sonya."

"Did you two have sex? You two did have sex, didn't you? I can't believe the two of you had freaking sex!"

"Truth?"

"Truth."

"We had sex."

"Really? Dimitri, she's my best friend! If the two of you break up our relationship will be ruined!" I don't answer right away as I finish up a paragraph I was writing.

"That won't happen Sonya, I won't let it."

"So you're just going to continue dating her and dating her until you have to get married and end up having kids? Dimitri..."

"Would it be bad if the two of us got married and had kids?"

"No, if you weren't happy it wouldn't be."

"What if I was happy?"

"Then I'd be happy for you, but there is always the chance the two of you could get divorced, then our relationship would be ruined and so would my little nieces and nephews."

"Dear Lord, Sonya, we will be fine. Absolutely fine."

"But-"I cut her off.

"Nothing will happen. Now, I have to go, I need to finish this chapter."

"I swear to God if you ruin our friendship... I love you, see you later."

"I love you, too, Sonya."

I hang-up my cell phone and then get into a new position on my bed as I continue to write. I understand where my sister is coming from, I do, but I'm not going to worry about the chance of Rose and I not being together, I just don't see it happening, not anytime soon anyway.

**Two Days Later **

_"Hi Dimitri," _Rose says as she stands outside of my apartment.

**"Hey Rose, come on in."**

_"I will thank you." _Rose walks on into my apartment and I take her coat and purse from her. _"So what did Sonya talk to you about? I couldn't hear what she was saying obviously, but I could tell she looked upset."_

**"She doesn't want the two of us to break-up and ruin the two of yours relationship." **

_"That will never happen." _Which thing is she sure will never happen? _"So what do you want to do tonight?"_

**"Wanna stay in and watch a movie? We could order something to eat or I could make something."**

_"You cook things other then breakfast foods?"_

**"Yes, I cook things other then breakfast foods."**

_"I would love to watch a movie and have dinner."_

I play with Rose's hair as Rose and I sit in my living room, watching a movie that Rose picked out. The dinner that I have prepared is in the over and I have set the timer. Wow her hair is so pretty. Silky, smooth, and shiny. I pull some more of her hair into my hands and begin to braid it. Rose leans closer to me and I drop her hair.

_"You really like my hair."_

**"Yes, I do. It's beautiful. You're beautiful."**

_"Thank you,"_ Rose kisses my cheek. _"I think you are mighty handsome."_

**"Thank you,"** I take one of her hands and pull it up to my mouth. I press a kiss to the top and she smiles. I set her hand back down. **"Rose?"**

_"Yes Dimitri?"_

**"I know we've only just begun to date, but Ivan and Annie are going to Russia for a short time in little less then two weeks and invited me, with a spot for a guest if I would like. And I would like you to come with me."**

Rose watches me for a long moment and then sits up straighter next to me. _"Are you serious? You want to take me to Russia?"_

**"Yes, I want to take you to Russia. Would you like to come with me?"**

_"How long would it be?"_

**"A week. It's for their anniversary."**

_"I can't go then, I don't want to impose."_

**"You are not imposing, Annie wants you to come, and Ivan will get to know you better and will come to love you."** Rose watches me for another long moment and then wraps her arms around me. I hug her back for a moment and then we break apart.

_"If you are sure that they won't mind, I'll come, I'd love to come."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Rose signing: _Italic _**

**Dimitri signing: Bold**

**Annie's signing: **underlined

**Ivan's signing:** **Bold and underlined **

**Everyone else's signing: **_Italic and underlined_

* * *

**DPOV**

I gently suck on Rosemarie's skin. Her hands are on my shoulders, she gently squeezes them. I hear her gently moan and I smile. I love being able to make her moan, and it's such a cute moan. It's like no other that I've heard, it may be because of her being deaf, but I don't know, I don't care, I love it either way. I wrap my arms around her waist and gently raise her up a little bit. I move my hands to under her thighs and stand up with her in my arms. I begin to take her to the bedroom but am stopped when I hear the door opening. I stop walking and look back at the door of Rosemarie's apartment. I see Sonya walk inside and look up.

"Oh for fucks sake!" She yells. "Really Dimitri! You're going to do my best friend at our apartment!"

"Well yeah, she's my girlfriend." I begin to walk to the bedroom but Sonya stops me by saying my name.

"Dude, please don't, not while I'm here."

"Go out then."

"I just was out! I'm going to go to my bedroom and take a goddamn nap; I can't do that if you're fucking her against the wall."

"We're going to be on her bed."

"Which is against the wall! Dimitri, Christ please don't have sex with her while I'm here!" I sigh and set Rosemarie down. She looks up at me in confusion.

**"Sonya's here, she doesn't want us to have sex while she's here." **She looks back and Sonya and then nods.

_"I understand, want to go to your place? I can spend the night." _

I smile. **"That'd be great." **

I take Rosemarie to my apartment after saying goodbye to Sonya and then make sweet love to her all night. When I wake up in the morning she's not besides me. I leave the bedroom and go to the bathroom, thinking she might be in there. I see the door is slightly ajar and walk to it. Rosemarie is standing in front of the toilet, taking in deep breaths. I walk into the bathroom and she doesn't notice it. Suddenly she bends down and begins to throw up. I quickly move behind her and pull back her hair. When she's finished she looks back at me and closes her eyes, shaking her head gently. I don't move and neither does she. She pukes once more and a minute after she's done I lift her up and start a bath for her. I close the toilet seat and flush it. It doesn't change the temperature of the water.

_"I hate that you saw me like that."_

**"You're my girlfriend; it was bound to happen eventually. How long have you felt sick?"**

_"Since I woke up around ten minutes ago." _She undresses and then gets into the bath. She lays down in it and then thanks me. I sit down on the edge and take her hand. She looks up at me and I set it down.

**"Why do you think you're sick?" **

_"I don't know, I did have sushi for dinner last night, it might have been that. I don't know why it took so long to hit though. I'm going to puke again." _

I quickly grab a trashcan with a plastic bag in it and hand it to her. Rosemarie pukes into it and I push her hair back over her shoulders. When she finishes up she coughs.

_"I don't like you seeing me like this. I really hate it." _

I don't reply, just undress and lay down in the tub next to her. She leans into me, lets her head rest on my shoulder. I wrap my arms around her and hold her close. During the next hour she throws up three more times, and then stops. I think whatever it was is out of her system. We finish up our bath and then go back to the bed. For a long time she sleeps and when she wakes up she feels better then she did before.

_"God that sucked."_

**"At least you feel better now."**

_"True. I'm embarrassed that you saw me puking."_

**"Rose, you were sick. I puke too when I'm sick, depending on what I have. It's natural."**

_"Not really,"_

**"Yes, but everyone does it at one point. Besides I will see you puke more in our relationship."**

_"How do you know that?"_

**"Because I know that we are going to be together for a long time, which means that if we are together for a long, long amount of time, we will get married, and have kids. Having kids requires morning sickness."**

_"You want kids with me?"_

**"In the future,"** she smiles and then it fades.

_"Our kids could be born deaf."_

**"Fifty/fifty chance. Rose, I don't care if my children are born deaf, or with a syndrome, that won't make me love them any less. I'll love them just as much as I would if they didn't have something. As long as they are mine, and yours I will love them forever and ever."**

_"I don't want my kids to grow up through the challenges I went through and I hate that they could. It was so hard growing up deaf. People made fun of me; I don't want my kids to go through that."_

**"Our kids won't have a choice. But if they are made fun of at school for being deaf, if they are deaf, I will kick their asses. No one makes fun of the people I love. No one."**

**The Next Day**

I meant it when I said that no one makes fun of the people I love. I walk over to the people who before were trying to flirt with Rose, and are now making fun of her because they now know she's deaf. The two of us are out at a local grocery store, I was running low on food and she decided to come with me just because she didn't feel like having a fight with Sonya. I walk over to the two men and they look up at me.

"Can we help you?"

"Yes you can, the girl you're mocking, yes she's deaf, she can't hear. But just because she can't hear, doesn't mean you have the right to make fun of her. She is no less of a woman because of it. I highly suggest that the two of you stop."

"Why should we?" One of them asks.

"Because she's my girlfriend." I tell them. "If you don't stop, I will have to do something."

"What would you do if we continue to make fun of your little deaf girlfriend?" The other asks with a smirk.

I smile at the two of them before stepping towards them, prepared to show them what I'm going to do to them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rose signing:**_**Italic**_

**Dimitri signing: Bold**

**Annie's signing:**underlined

**Ivan's signing:** **Bold and underlined**

**Everyone else's signing:**_Italic and underlined_

* * *

**DPOV**

I watch Rose as she sits in the cars passenger side seat. She hasn't talked to me since we left the store. We pull up at a red light and I tap her shoulder. She looks over at me.

**"What'd I do?"**

_"What did you do? Dimitri you beat those guys up."_

**"Yeah, I did it because they were making fun of you for being deaf."**

_"I know, but you shouldn't have. I know they were making fun of me, yeah it hurt a little bit, but I didn't want to make a scene. If I wanted to stop them, I would have. I didn't need my boyfriends help."_ She looks back out the window and I begin to drive when the light turns green. When we get to the next red light I tap her thigh again.

**"I'm sorry Rose, I'm sorry that I made a big scene, but I was pissed about what they were doing. I hated it, I needed to do something about it, and I knew doing anything else wouldn't have worked. Rosemarie, I apologize for what I did, but I'm not going to regret it, I'm ok with what I did, because I did what I did for you."** She watches me for a moment and then leans over. She kisses me and then nods.

_"Thank you, for apologizing, and standing up for me, but if it happens again, I'll tell you what I want to happen."_ I nod. She kisses me a second time and then drive to my apartment. When we get there we unpack the groceries and then have kick-ass make-up sex. God I love her body. It's amazing. I lay down besides her as she watches TV with subtitles and examine the perfect-ness that is before me. Rose notices me watching her and then looks up at me. _"What are you doing?"_

**"Staring at your beautiful body, that's what I'm doing."**I lean down and kiss her, hard. **"Want to fight for no reason and then do it?"**

_"It's tempting, but no, I have to be heading to my apartment. Sonya will be worried about me."_I frown, not wanting her to leave.

**"Alright... can you spare another fifteen minutes?"**She smiles and nods before kissing my cheek. For fifteen minutes longer the two of us lay with each other then I drive Rosemarie to the apartments. After I did so I went back home and finished up writing my novel. I was up so late writing it. I can't believe I'm finally done with it. I'm proud of myself, I really am. After finishing I sent it to my editor and then got so damn sleep. In the morning I went to work, had a semi-shit day and then went straight to Rose's apartment. When I got there she and Sonya were sitting in the living room, talking about something I couldn't quite catch due to not being able to read their hands very well from the position they are in.

"Hey," I say. Sonya stops and looks towards me.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Rose," I tell her before sitting down besides my girlfriend. She looks towards me and smiles.

_"Hey,"_she says before kissing my cheek. I kiss hers and then look towards my sister.

**"What were the two of you talking about?"**

_"Nothing, doesn't matter, it's between Rose and I. Now, why are you here?"_ Sonya asks.

**"I told you already, I'm here to see Rose. I need to talk to her about something."**

_"What?"_ Rose asks.

**"Do you need help packing for the trip to ****Russia****; need to know if you'll need anything for the trip."**

_"What trip?"_ Sonya asks.

**"Rose and I are going to ****Russia**** with Ivan and Annie in a week."**

_"What? Rose, why didn't you tell me?"_

_"I don't know, I just forgot, a lot of things have been going on. And no, I won't need any help Dimitri. Thank you though."_ I nod. _"All I'll really need is for you to pick me up."_

**"Alright, I can do that. Now, I have to head to my place. I have to begin packing."**

_"Alright,"_ Rose says. I kiss her gently, say goodbye to my sister, and then leave the apartment. I get home and instantly go onto my laptop to check my email. My editor wrote back, telling me that the book would be the first thing he does every day when he wakes up. I smiled and then took a quick shower. After I was done I just spent my time writing the next one and thinking about ways to possibly tweak my novel. I went to bed early that night, thought about how happy I am that I'm done with my novel, and that I'm very excited to go to Russia with Rosemarie.


End file.
